Znów w drogę
by Arianka
Summary: Rozterki, wątpliwości i myśli Aragorna przed wyruszeniem z Drużyną Pierścienia. NA poważnie i refleksyjnie.


Witam wszystkich! Tym razem inspiracją było zdanie w Drużynie Pierścienia:

_Aragorn siedział z głową zwieszoną na kolana; tylko Elrond wiedział, co Obieżyświat przeżywa w tej chwili._

Otóż zabawiłam się we wniknięcie w duszę Aragorna. Co wyszło, prezentuję i poddaję pod ocenę. Opowiadanie było już publikowane pod nickiem Ariana Lupin na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

Disclaimer: Wykorzystane przeze mnie postaci należą do J.R.R. Tolkiena

Znowu w drogę, westchnął Aragorn siadając na schodach. Nie po raz pierwszy nie dane mu było nacieszyć się spokojem Rivendell. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, kiedy hobbici odpoczywali w domu elfów, on włóczył się z synami Elronda po bezdrożach. Jak zawsze, obowiązek ważniejszy niż przyjemność. I gdy konno przemierzał zapomniane szlaki, serce wyrywało mu się do Arweny. Tak niewiele miał okazji, by pobyć z nią choć przez chwilę w samotności i spokojnie porozmawiać. Przyjeżdżał późną nocą zmordowany i od razu rzucał się na łóżko, by wczesnym rankiem wyruszyć na kolejną długą wyprawę. Tylko kilka razy zdołał przezwyciężyć jakoś zmęczenie i znaleźć dość sił, by w nocnej ciszy cieszyć się chwilą rozmowy z Arweną.

A teraz wyruszał wraz z drużyną, w której cały świat pokładał nadzieję, a która sama zbyt wiele jej nie miała. Drużyna Pierścienia. Jego obowiązkiem było wspomóc Froda, naprawić szkody Isildura. Dlatego upewniał się, jak mógł najlepiej, czy droga przynajmniej na początku będzie bezpieczna. Skoro wraz z Elrondem rozesłał zwiadowców we wszystkie strony świata, nie mógł sam pozostać bezczynnie w Rivendell. Teoretycznie wciąż miał wybór, w praktyce dawno podjął już decyzję i nie zamierzał jej zmieniać. Pójdzie z Frodem, choćby na śmierć, bo tak mu było pisane. Mimo to momentami wątpił. Tak, choć zwykle pewny siebie i niepokonany, Aragorn często zastanawiał się, czy podoła roli, którą wyznaczył mu los. Podczas wieloletniej, samotnej zwykle tułaczki miał aż zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślania. Był dumny ze swego pochodzenia, a jednocześnie czasem w skrytości ducha marzył, żeby wszystko było prostsze. By nie było podziałów na rasy, by był tylko zwykłym człowiekiem i by nic nie stało mu na drodze do szczęścia. Tymczasem jego droga życia wiła się, skręcała coraz to w innym kierunku, czasem cofała się troszkę, by po chwili wystrzelić nieoczekiwanie do przodu. Podążał nią wytrwale, choć nie mógł mieć nawet cienia pewności, co czeka go u jej kresu – szczęście i spokój czy klęska i śmierć, a nawet coś od niej gorszego. Nie zwykł jednak zwierzać się ze swoich problemów i rozterek, chyba że Elrondowi czy Arwenie. Im tylko wyjawiał najskrytsze myśli, lecz nieczęsto miał ku temu sposobność, gdyż zazwyczaj przebywał w drodze. Nic więc dziwnego, że z czasem otoczył się grubym murem, obcym wydając się niesympatycznym czy wręcz odpychającym, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Kto bowiem przebywał z nim dłużej, zauważał w nim coś więcej – dumną postawę, zawsze wyprostowaną sylwetkę, niezłomność ducha. Słuszność miał Bilbo, pisząc o nim w wierszu: król tułacz. Jego życie było jedną wielką tułaczką, bez ojczyzny, bez domu, bo choć nazywał Rivendell swoim domem, to tak naprawdę nigdy do końca do niego nie należał.

Wątpliwości targały jego duchem tuż przed wyruszeniem w drogę. Poprzedniej nocy nawet nie próbował się kłaść, wiedząc, że sen do niego nie przyjdzie. Te ostatnie godziny spędził z Arweną w najodleglejszym zakątku ogrodu. W przebłysku humoru stwierdzili, że niełatwo znaleźć w Rivendell spokojne miejsce, odkąd pojawili się w nim hobbici mający skłonności do włażenia wszędzie. Tym razem jednak niziołki spały, by wypocząć przed długą drogą, dlatego nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Choć niewiele czasu upłynęło od tej rozmowy, Aragorn wiedział, że będzie do niej często wracać, tak jak do innych wspomnień. Wczoraj otworzył się przed Arweną i rozmawiał z nią o wszystkich wątpliwościach, które ciążyły mu na sercu. Wiedział, że jego los został nierozerwalnie związany z losem Froda i zastanawiał się, jak zakończy się przygoda, którą już rozpoczęli. Czy dokonają tego, co wydaje się być praktycznie niemożliwe? Czy też polegną, a wraz z nimi pogrzebana zostanie ostatnia nadzieja świata na spokojne życie? Powiedział jej wprost, że obawia się tego, co go czeka. Powiedział również o tym, jak ciężko będzie mu opuścić Rivendell z świadomością, że szanse na powodzenie misji i na przeżycie są nikłe. Czy ją jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy? Wiedział, że nie powinien był o to pytać, ale słowa same mu się wyrwały. Arwena nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nikt nie znał. Misja była ryzykowna – podjęcie jej wiązało się z ogromnym niebezpieczeństwem i wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Z drugiej strony zaniechanie jej było jeszcze gorsze.

Długo rozmawiali w nikłym świetle gwiazd o przyszłości. Nim się rozeszli, Arwena przypomniała mu to, co obiecała już dawno. Wspomniała przysięgę miłości, wypowiedzianą w cichych lasach Lorien, gdy drzewa odżywały wraz z powiewem wiosennego wiatru. Nic nie mogło bardziej zmobilizować go do działania, a zarazem sprawić, że znów się zawahał. Elrond powiedział mu kiedyś, że jeśli Arwena miałaby kiedykolwiek go poślubić, to tylko jako króla Gondoru. Ale czy jadąc z Frodem do Mordoru będzie miał szansę na odzyskanie należnego mu tytułu? Czy też przyjdzie mu zginąć w drodze, a pamięć o nim przetrwa tylko wśród nielicznych elfów? Co się wtedy stanie z Gondorem? Czy mury Minas Tirith upadną? Co się stanie z miłością? Czy tak, jak pragnąłby tego Elrond, Arwena zabierze ją ze sobą do Nieśmiertelnych Krain i zachowa w pamięci aż do końca świata? Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale po długich rozważaniach stwierdził, że ochraniając Powiernika Pierścienia ma największe szanse na powrót do miasta swoich przodków. Bo jeśli misja się nie powiedzie, nie będzie nadziei na istnienie wolnych państw, zwłaszcza Gondoru leżącego u stóp Mordoru. Jeśli pozostawi Froda samego i tym samym skaże misję na klęskę, będzie mógł wszakże powrócić jako król, lecz pod zwierzchnictwem jego znajdą się jedynie ruiny i popioły. Nie takiego władcę Gondoru poślubiłaby Arwena. A mimo to serce rwało się w nim, by podążyć wraz z Boromirem do Gondoru i ramię w ramię bronić murów miasta.

Długo bił się z myślami poprzedniej nocy, lecz nie rozstrzygnął do końca. Nawet teraz, mając przerzucony bagaż podróżny przez plecy, nie mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że jest pewny tego, co robi. Wtedy jednak, w ogrodzie, znajdował oparcie w Arwenie, teraz zaś sam zmagał się z wątpliwościami, które wciąż powracały. Lecz nawet Arwena nie mogła mu pomóc, gdyż to on musiał podjąć decyzję. A może nie tyle podjąć, bo to zrobił już dawno, ile umocnić się w przekonaniu, że wybrał słusznie. Wydawało mu się, że nie jest gotowy do wkroczenia na drogę, która miała go poprowadzić do ostatecznej próby. Ale czy kiedykolwiek będzie bardziej gotowy, niż jest teraz? Czyż nie lepiej, że to droga go znalazła, niż gdyby on miał jej szukać? Kto wie, dokąd by wtedy zaszedł?

_Lepiej nie wiedzieć, _podpowiedział jakiś cichy głos. Aragorn otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Nie będzie się wahać, nie czas teraz na to. Czy to życie, czy śmierć na niego czekała, będzie szedł naprzód z dumnie uniesioną głową. Jeśli wszystko się powiedzie, wróci do Rivendell jako zwycięzca, jako król Gondoru. Jeśli polegnie… Pozostawała mu nadzieja, że przetrwa czyjejś pamięci aż do końca świata

- Czas nam w drogę – usłyszał głos Gandalfa tuż nad sobą. Aragorn wyzbył się resztek zadumy i wstał. Tak, czas w drogę, powtórzył w duchu. Znowu.


End file.
